


Nativity Scene

by AveryRogers83



Series: OTP Christmas Challenge 2019 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryRogers83/pseuds/AveryRogers83
Relationships: Stever Rogers & Reader
Series: OTP Christmas Challenge 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570147





	Nativity Scene

You’ve used the same Nativity Scene every Christmas since you were ten years old. Steve was surprised that it was still in one piece considering all the moving around the two of you have done.


End file.
